<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mystery is not the absence of meaning, but the presence of more meaning than we can comprehend by sapphfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230916">mystery is not the absence of meaning, but the presence of more meaning than we can comprehend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics'>sapphfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Gay Panic, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, past and present tense, yet another load of nonsense with a really long title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, no. It’s not as if Daphne hasn’t also seen Velma look...well...<i>hot</i> before. But this time is different, because it’s not at Daphne’s own coaxing and patient hands, this red bikini getup is entirely Velma. This, she thinks, is what stops her in her tracks when she sees Velma dancing with some other girls crowding around her. Not jealousy or anything, because Velma’s never been hers to be jealous over.</p><p>In which Daphne confronts feelings for Velma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mystery is not the absence of meaning, but the presence of more meaning than we can comprehend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy velma confirmed lesbian day!! (<a href="https://twitter.com/loventhunders/status/1282328974434205697?s=21">source</a>) enjoy...whatever this is </p><p>inspired mostly by <a href="https://twitter.com/letsbians/status/1282422155095965696?s=21">this deleted scene</a></p><p>title from <a href="https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/185226966801/beyondmythoughtssociety-mystery-is-not-the">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Daphne hasn’t seen girls in bikinis before, of course. Her socialite family and her work lead her to wander many a drunken party at a beach or beside a pool where bikinis were practically a mandatory dress code. She’s worn a fair share of them herself, often paired with jackets of rich men too stupid not to notice her lack of interest in them or whatever nonsense they were talking about after too many medicinal whiskeys. Whatever. It’s fine. She’d kept the jackets after the party and given them away to people who deserved them more or to thrift stores. She couldn’t bring herself keep them. </p><p>In her closet, toward the back, she still has a jacket of Velma’s she kept from years ago. There had been a big party during senior year back in high school. Velma hadn’t really wanted to go at first — <i>“Everyone hates me, Daph! I bet we won’t even get in.” “Nonsense! I lov-like you-“</i> — but Daphne had wanted to so badly, thus Velma had relented with the promise that they be home by eleven since she knew that Daphne had a math test the next day. Daphne didn’t mind - she liked learning, but never made much of a show of it, so people often thought she and Velma were only friends so Daphne could cheat off her homework. Of course, once they began inadvertently solving mysteries, those doubts all but fell away. </p><p>Daphne blasted some terrible pop songs as they got ready. Daphne liked trashy pop and she knew that, secretly, Velma did as well even though she claimed she only listened to Beethoven. Daphne put on a light purple shimmering dress, black pumped heels, glittering purple eyeshadow. </p><p>“I don’t know how to do any of that — stuff!” Velma said, looking at her own reflection. “You’re so pretty, Daph.”</p><p>“I know,” Daphne replied, with a kind of vanity that was charming to the right sort of people. “You want me to pick for you?”</p><p>Velma nodded, almost sheepish. Daphne found some black denim shorts in the back of her closet she was fairly certain belonged to some cousin or another before it had been passed onto her, black fishnets, and an orange tank top. Black eyeliner, orange eyeshadow, and black doc martins that were a size too large but Velma didn’t care. </p><p>Daphne admired her handiwork and relished in the delight that lit up Velma’s lovely face as she took in her own reflection. Velma pulled her own jacket over her arms and smiled. </p><p>On the drive home, Daphne got cold, and Velma put her soft brown jacket around Daphne’s shoulders. Daphne wasn’t sure what had been in the punch but it had made her feel quite loopy, and she was grateful for Velma being the designated driver. When they were home, Daphne and Velma shared a bed as they always did when they were children, but there was something more intimate about it now.</p><p>So, no. It’s not as if Daphne hasn’t also seen Velma look...well...<i>hot</i> before. But this time is different, because it’s not at Daphne’s own coaxing and patient hands, this red bikini getup is entirely Velma. This, she thinks, is what stops her in her tracks when she sees Velma dancing with some other girls crowding around her. Not jealousy or anything, because Velma’s never been hers to be jealous over.</p><p>“Velma?!” She hears herself cry, and Velma actually <i>winks</i> at her? </p><p> </p><p>“Daphne!” Velma says. “Get up here, babe!”</p><p>And then Daphne finds herself being lifted by Velma’s hands onto a table at a bar and dancing with her to the exact kind of trashy pop song Velma always pretended to hate. But Velma doesn’t look like she’s pretending anymore, she looks happier than Daphne’s ever seen her. </p><p>Velma is the one to initiate the kiss as she pulls Daphne in, but Daphne kisses her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>